The SPORE Career Enhancement Program (CEP) prepares physicians and scientists for independent careers as investigators in translational research in prostate cancer. We have designed the CEP to form both an interdepartmental and an interinstitutional training ground to produce investigators who will become intellectual leaders in their fields of interest. By combining the research and academic resources available throughout Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center and at our affiliated institutions, we have a long tradition of successful faculty development. Recruiting and/or developing the career of junior faculty members committed to translational research in prostate cancer is a centerpiece of our program. Over the next 5 years we will continue to recruit and develop the careers of junior faculty members and experienced investigators?from both basic research and clinical backgrounds?committed to translational research in prostate cancer. Aim 1: To recruit and/or develop the career of one or two junior faculty members or established investigators each year who are committed to translational research in prostate cancer Aim 2: To provide the scholarly basis for effective translational research in prostate cancer through a broad educational program in prostate cancer, emphasizing the knowledge base for conducting translational research through academic courses, scheduled conferences, and a program of invited speakers and visiting professors